Ice Harvesting
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Kristoff takes Anna out ice harvesting with him. (Kristanna, fluff)


"C'mon Feisty Pants!" Kristoff called out one snowy morning. Today, he was taking Anna ice harvesting with him, something he thought would be fun for them to do together.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Anna called back, heading out in her winter outfit.

"You took long enough," Kristoff remarked.

"I'm so so sorry," Anna apologised. "One of the maids nearly put my travelling clothes out for cleaning, but then I needed them, and Elsa had to come in and help and it was a giant mess."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Let's just get moving."

Anna hopped in the sleigh and Kristoff pulled on Sven's reigns, the sleigh speeding out of the courtyard and through the town, up a large mountain path.

Kristoff smiled at Anna as the two rode out in his sleigh. "I'm real glad you could come out with me today, Anna."

"Elsa said I should get out more, now that the castle gates are open," Anna admitted.

"Yeah." Kristoff nudged her. "Must be nice getting to reconnect with her, after all those years."

Anna nodded. "It is nice to be with my sister again, but I'm glad to spend time with you as well, because without you, I wouldn't be able to be with her right now."

"Hey, don't mention it," Kristoff said.

Anna looked down the road ahead of them. "Is that the ridge we're heading for?" She wondered, pointing to a large icy cliff in front of them.

"Yep, the lake up there is the perfect place for harvesting," Kristoff boldly sated. "And ice skating with a certain princess."

Anna blushed. "Sounds fun."

"Well, it is most of the time, but there can be a lot of storms up there," Kristoff cautioned.

"I can take it!" Anna chirped. "I was born ready."

"I know you are, feisty pants." The sleigh eventually came to the large frozen lake and Kristoff climbed out. "The lake is still frozen, that's good."

"You can thank Elsa for that," Anna replied.

Kristoff smiled. "She's a great queen. You can tell her I said that."

"Don't you mean a great snow queen?" Anna then giggled.

"Alright, great snow queen then," Kristoff corrected himself. "Could you get me the saw from the back of the sleigh? I need to check how thick the ice is."

Anna handed it to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Kristoff then sawed a large chunk through the ice before stopping when it broke through "I say that's about 10 inches. Really thick, but not too much for my saw."

"You really know your ice stuff huh?" Anna observed.

"Well, I learned it all from the ice harvesters who came up here. I used to hang around here when I was a kid and some of them showed me the tricks of the trade," Kristoff admitted. "I remember they used to chant this song as they cut the ice, something to keep their spirits up."

Anna giggled. "Yeah. Sometimes I could hear it from the castle."

Kristoff then began to hum that song. " _Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining. This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining._ "

Anna couldn't help smiling. Kristoff had an amazing voice.

Kristoff soon pulled out a large chunk of the ice, placing it on the side of the lake. "There, that should keep a family cool for a good long summer, or help someone make a really good ice sculpture."

"Is that all the ice your cutting?" Anna wondered.

"Nah, got another three or five more blocks to go before this job is done," Kristoff stated. "Say, how would you like to be a junior ice harvester?"

Anna grinned. "An Ice harvester? Me?"

"Why not? I've seen your muscles, you're pretty strong."

"Yeah, but not that strong," Anna replied, checking her own muscles. "Okay, maybe they are quite strong, but your muscles are way, _way_ bigger."

"Come on, it's easy." Kristoff knelt by the side of the lake. "Just sit by me and I'll guide you."

Anna sat beside him. "Alright, teach me, oh wise Kristoff."

Kristoff chuckled. "Okay, first things first, pick up the saw and hold it with both hands."

Anna did as she was asked, picking up the saw with her mittened hands.

"No, point it downward. The ice has to be cut directly not laterally," Kristoff corrected. He put his hands on Anna's, point her saw down. "There that's better."

Anna blushed, feeling Kristoff touch her with his soft hands.

Kristoff smiled. "Alright, now dig it in there."

Anna slid the saw through the ice, hearing the scraping of it's edges. "It's there!"

"Atta girl!" Kristoff cheered. "Now go and make a square with it."

Anna then sawed the ice into the shape of a square. "I did it!"

Kristoff then took out a pair of claws and pulled the ice block out. "Well done, junior ice harvester," he congratulated her. "You have just cut your first ice block."

Anna held up the ice block and smiled. "My first block of ice. I think I'll frame it."

Kristoff laughed. "You might need Elsa to help with that."

"I'm sure she won't mind," Anna replied. She put down the ice block and ran over to Kristoff, kissing him.

Kristoff was surprised, but then closed his eyes and slowly kissed back.

Anna pulled away, grinning. "Thank you, my big, strong, ice man."

"You're welcome, Princess," Kristoff replied, petting her head. "Now come on, you're gonna help me get these ice blocks loaded."

Anna saluted him. "Sir, yes sir."

xXx

 **Author's note:** Kristanna! From me! Yes, this is Kristanna. I don't care for most m/f pairings, but Anna and Kristoff are one of the few m/f ships I like :3 Hope you enjoy this little contribution to their quite big fandom ^^


End file.
